kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wardrobe
The Wardrobe is a character who appears in Kingdom Hearts II. Once the castle's lady's maid, she has grown to like the form the enchantress's spell imprisoned her in, yet she still desires to become human again like the other residents of the castle. Personality Based on her small role in Kingdom Hearts II, the Wardrobe comes across as a very stubborn, almost rude character. Despite this, she cares for the other servants and wishes all goes well between Belle and the Beast. She doesn't care what form she's in, but like the other servants, one of her dreams is to be human again. The Wardrobe's personality is a bit gentler in the Disney film, still supportive of Belle and the Beast, but having more of a desire to be human than in Kingdom Hearts II. Physical Appearance The curse on the castle had the effect of changing the maid into a pale pink wardrobe. She has a rectangular nose, rosy cheeks, and wears lilac eyeshadow, as well as what seems to be a chartreuse, floral broach just under her chin. A woodcut pattern on the top of her head resembles hair, and there is a gold band around the top of her head, along with a gold oval on the top of her "hair". Her chartreuse doors seem to act as her arms, and her curved, gold handles create the outline of a heart. When the doors are open, it is shown that she has five pink shelves with gold handles lining the right half of the interior, and a brown rod across the top of the left half for hanging clothes. She has two more shelves just under the doors, and she has four short legs. Story ''Kingdom Hearts χ Kingdom Hearts II First Visit The Wardrobe first appears blocking the entrance to the Undercroft, sleeping heavily and preventing Sora from entering. She then has to be pushed out of the way, after which she becomes the first to tell Sora and his friends Donald and Goofy about a spell that had been placed on the castle by an enchantress long ago. She informs Sora that the spell had transformed the castle servants into household objects and the prince of the castle into a hideous beast. She refuses to say anymore at this point. The Wardrobe then proceeds to beg Sora to help her fellow servants, who are being held in the dungeon, and promises to reveal more of the story of the spell upon his return. She does so, returning to Belle's room, where she would stay from then on, soon after. Second Visit The Wardrobe also makes a small appearance during Sora's second visit to Beast's Castle, aiding Belle as she prepares for her evening with the Beast. Origin The Wardrobe has a similar role in ''Beauty and the Beast as she does in Kingdom Hearts II. Being the lady's maid, she grows close to Belle, calming her during her first night in the castle. She, like the other servants, has a strong desire to be human, thus doing all in her power to make sure Belle and the Beast get along. Her strong devotion to the castle and its residents shows when she takes on Gaston and his men when they invade. When the spell is broken after the battle, the Wardrobe's wish comes true and she reverts to her human form along with everyone else in the castle that had been affected by the spell. Trivia *The Wardrobe's real name is Madam Grande De La Bouche. *The Wardrobe only has one voiced speaking line. Gallery ''Kingdom Hearts χ Renders Wardrobe_KHX.png|The Wardrobe, as she appears in Kingdom Hearts χ. Kingdom Hearts II Renders File:Wardrobe KHII.png|Wardrobe in ''Kingdom Hearts II. de:Madame de la Grande Bouche fr:La Garde-robe Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts II Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix